Gundam Fate, episode 11 - Tiger vs Dragon
Tiger vs Dragon After getting the message, Ryubi was wondering why they had sent it since he still had 2 days left to reply; the sender then sent another message telling that he was just checking and told him that the date had been extended for another day just in case. Not soon after, Ryubi had another message, this time it was from Athrun; he was asking about the deal that Ryubi had with the Earth Alliance and Ryubi replied by saying that he hadn't answered them yet, but he then got another message from Athrun, unknowing of current state Ryubi is in, tells him that he needs to come to the base for an urgent mission. When Ryubi got to the base, he was covered in rain in a all black suit looking depressed, not knowing of what happened or where Ryubi was, Athrun asked him a question about it and Ryubi didn't say anything, so Athrun sent Ryubi to his locker and then went to ask one of Ryubi's friend's what had happened. When Athrun had talked to one of Ryubi's friends, he told Athrun that Ryubi's fiance had died and that he's currently in a very deep sadness, and after hearing that, Athrun told Ryubi that he doesn't have to go on the next mission if he doesn't want to but, Ryubi still decided to go. So when the mission began, Ryubi was the first to launch and was also the first to encounter the enemy; the mission this time was an attack on the ZAFT ground base on former Orb territory, there, Kyri Oceana had been given a mission to lead the defensive battle against Orb with Race Terui as 2nd-in-command and when the battle begun, Race in his released-Accel Gundam searched for Ryubi's Crescent Moon Gundam and found him immidiately, starting the battle with the Tiger and Dragon. Right after the battle had begun, Kyri had tried to stop her troops from moving too soon but had failed to do so since Race had already raised the courage of the army; when Kyri had looked at the Crescent Moon Gundam, she had knew who was the pilot and tried to stop her troops and failed again. After a long duel between Crescent Moon and Accel, the base was soon invaded from behind by the Earth Alliance army, planning on using the battle as a distraction to claim the former Orb base. Though Orb will not tolerate any takeovers of their bases, the base now belongs to ZAFT, therefore, the Earth Alliance does not cast away their agreement with the Orb government. When the Earth Alliance had gotten into the battle, it was split into another 3 way battle with Orb, ZAFT, and the Earth Alliance. During the middle of the battle, both Ryubi and Race had directed their attention to the other mobile suits and could not continue their duel; hidden underwater in the sidelines were Phantom Pain mobile suit pilots that just launched out and destroyed every enemy mobile suit they had encountered; these 3 mobile suits were ZGMF-X31A Geist, ZGMF-X32A Soul, and ZGMF-X33A Grave, all 3 are Gundams made for the Earth Alliance's Phantom Pain. As the battle went on, all 3 of the Phantom Pain Gundams aimed for Crescent Moon and Accel, forcing those 2 to cooperate; after seeing the uneven numbers of the 2-on-3 battle, Kyri and her Stardust Gundam went to help them, making the battle more equal. Despite the power and speed of Crescent Moon Gundam, Ryubi was the first to fall due to his current emotions, and after seeing Ryubi being the first to fall, Kyri was distracted and became the second; believing that his rival and leader are dead, Race suddenly had a burst of rage and had his SEED awaken for the first time and injured Geist Gundam's radar and right arm. As the battle went on between the 3 armies, Kyri had gotten out of her mobile suit and went to see Ryubi's mobile suit, which was a lot more damaged than hers even though Stardust was out of power, and went to see if Ryubi was okay but was actually barely alive, so even though he was her enemy, she did some quick first-aid and had gotten his mobile suit to crawl to safety in the small island they had been blasted into. The episode then ends with Kyri getting Crescent Moon with Ryubi into a safe hiding spot and the ZAFT base is then bombed by a desprite move by the Earth Alliance captain in-charge of the mission, destroying most of the ZAFT and Orb troops and forcing them to retreat; now, the base no longer belongs to anyone, it's not even an island anymore, it is nothing but part of the ocean and another grave for fallen soldiers.